


who needs to go to sleep (when i got you next to me)

by gauge_transform



Series: Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gauge_transform/pseuds/gauge_transform
Summary: Nessa and Sonia have some fun while camping.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa & Sonia, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745332
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	who needs to go to sleep (when i got you next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off lyrics from [ Physical by Dua Lipa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HDEHj2yzew) (the whole Future Nostalgia album is my inspiration tbh)
> 
> Can be read as a companion piece to Chapter 24 in my other fic, [ Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957887/chapters/58408330)
> 
> Thanks to requiemofdust for the inspiration! More Nessa/Sonia fics are in the works :)

Sonia looked out over the ocean, elbows braced against the railing and chin cradled in her palms. The sun was bright and warm on her back and the breeze gently swayed her ponytail over her shoulder. Deep in thought, she did not notice the figure behind her until they bumped her hip with theirs and emulated her position.

“Nessa!” Sonia breathed, hand to her chest. “You scared the daylight out of me!” She tried to calm her racing heart, but it was hard when she looked into the model’s shining blue eyes. She had changed out of her gym uniform to a more stylish outfit consisting of an off-the-shoulder sweater and skinny jeans.

“Sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to startle you. You just looked like you could use some company.”

At that, the assistant professor giggled and intertwined their hands. She stepped closer, smiling when she heard Nessa’s breath hitch, and leaned forward to kiss her, lips moving slowly. When she pulled back, the Gym Leader’s eyes were still closed.

“I do like your company,” Sonia mused quietly, biting her lip. Nessa’s eyes fluttered open and she huffed out a low laugh.

“I sure hope so, otherwise this whole dating thing would be rather awkward.”

Sonia laughed out loud and dropped her hands to wrap them around her waist, pressing their foreheads together. Nessa moved her hands to the taller woman’s shoulders. “I know I saw you like, two days ago, but I still missed you like crazy. Travelling around has made me feeling super nostalgic for when we had our gym challenge and travelled around afterward.”

“You mean when Leon and I were basically at each other’s throats over you?”

Sonia rolled her eyes. “No, more like the parts where it was just you and me.”

Nessa blushed and moved her arms to wrap around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling her closer. “Remind me?”

Sonia’s smile turned to a devious grin. “With pleasure, dearest.”

She stepped back and tugged Nessa by her hand, pulling her across town. The latter woman blinked in surprise when they passed the Pokemon centre, heading to Route 5. “Uh, babe, my flat’s over—”

“I know.”

“Then why—”

“Shh.”

The Gym Leader raised an eyebrow at her but obeyed, following her lover. When they finally reached a secluded clearing, Sonia stopped and put her hands to her hips. “This looks perfect! What do you think?”

Nessa blinked and looked around, crossing her arms. “Uh, it’s nice, I guess.” She turned her gaze to Sonia’s excited eyes. “What’s this about?”

Instead of answering her directly, Sonia pulled out a familiar-looking bag. When she started to assemble the contents, Nessa groaned. “I can’t believe—this is totally _not_ what I meant!”

“You don’t want to camp out with me?” Sonia turned her sad eyes over to her lover and Nessa’s eye twitched. _This woman—_

“Give me that.” The Water expert snatched the tent frame rod and grumbled as she helped put up the tent. Sonia set up a firepit, starting a fire with Nessa’s help. They sat side by side in front of the fire, Sonia leaning against Nessa.

“Just like when we were kids!” she exclaimed.

At her girlfriend’s obvious joy, Nessa couldn’t help but smile warmly. “You were so cute.” She giggled. “Remember when Piers got chased by a pack of Pancham and led them to our campsite?”

“Oh, my Arceus!” Sonia gasped. “Yes! And then Raihan came with Leon to help us fend them off.” She shook her head. “Poor Piers.”

“Have you met his sister, Marnie?”

“No, but my little helper, Gloria, seems to fancy her.”

Nessa raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Sonia smiled as she scooted closer. “Kinda reminded me of us, back then. I was so oblivious.”

“You were focused. And we were kids.”

“Still. When we got older, I should have made it clear what my interests were. So much lost time!”

Nessa turned to face Sonia and undid her ponytail, running her hand through her red hair. Sonia shivered and leaned away to meet her lover’s eyes, seeing nothing but pure adoration. She did not resist when her jacket was gently pushed off her shoulders and onto the ground.

“I think they’re pretty clear right now.”

Sonia’s eyes lowered halfway. “Nessa, I—” she started, but was interrupted when lips collided with hers, moving urgently. When they met, they shared a moan between them as it escalated. All she wanted was to get closer, nestle between her ribs and against her heart. Sonia seemed to pick up on this as she reached over her arm over the model and pulled her hip around. Nessa gasped when she was brought to straddle a firm thigh.

Sonia smirked against her lips, hands going to grip her waist. She bent her knee to push her thigh up and Nessa broke away to breathe harshly against the redhaired woman’s neck, rolling her hips forward. She tightened her arms around Sonia’s shoulders as she started a desperate pace, hoping to get meaningful friction, then groaned when she was pushed down and forced to stop.

“Nuh uh,” Sonia whispered teasingly, one hand leaving to slide to the front of Nessa’s jeans. “You don’t get to have all the fun…”

She undid the button and zipper, then slid her hand straight down into her panties. Nessa buried her face deeper against Sonia’s neck when she heard the woman gasp. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on her senses of hearing and feeling. The sounds of the fire crackling behind her, warming her back, contrasted with the feeling of Sonia touching her, heartbeat thumping against Nessa’s lips.

“You’re so—” Sonia’s breath hitched as her fingers travelled deeper. “—beautiful,” she finished softly, wrapping her other arm around Nessa’s back and pulling her closer. She started a slow pace with two fingers and laughed lightly when the hips over hers rolled impatiently. “What?” she teased.

Nessa pulled back, blush coating her cheeks as she met her lover’s eyes with an annoyed expression. “Can you stop teasing and just fuck me already?”

Sonia rolled her eyes. “What am I doing now?” She bit her lip, watching Nessa’s expression change as she picked up her pace. She pressed the heel of her palm against her clit and Nessa moaned, the sound getting cut off by Sonia’s lips against hers. They kissed messily as Sonia’s attention was mostly on keeping a strong rhythm going.

Nessa’s impatience took hold of her as she started to match Sonia’s movements with her body. She nearly cried when the fingers were pulled out of her abruptly. She opened her mouth to protest but held her breath at the intense look in the assistant professor’s green eyes.

“Tent. Now.” Sonia helped Nessa up and practically pushed her into the tent. She put the fire out and when she entered her, she was greeted with the sight of her naked girlfriend. Nessa laid out on her side seductively, as though this were one of her modelling gigs, and Sonia’s heart nearly stopped when she winked.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Nessa sighed, hand spreading out on the sheet below her, beckoning her forward.

Sonia bit her lip, eyes trailing greedily over her body. “Stand? No…” She stripped quickly, then dropped to her knees, crawling forward. She dipped her head to meet Nessa for a slow kiss, pushing her onto her back gently. “Let’s pick up where we left off.”

Nessa frowned slightly. “Shouldn’t I be in your lap—o-ohh, you—”

Sonia grinned against Nessa’s neck she pressed her thigh against her, laying over her. “You were saying, babe?” she mumbled into her neck, sliding her hand between her breasts and down her toned abdomen.

“U-uhh—” Nessa gasped when Sonia rubbed her clit. “N-not… important.”

The assistant professor nipped along her neck, meeting her lips again to suck on her bottom lip. Nessa’s hands moved to grip Sonia’s shoulders as she started to roll her hips again, throwing her head back. Sonia entered her again and started a furious pace. “F-fuck, Sonia!” she screamed when Sonia curled her fingers and hit _that spot_.

“Mmm, you’re close, I can feel it,” Sonia whispered. “Show me those pretty eyes of yours.” Hot slick immediately gushed onto her hand and Nessa seemed to freeze as she met her eyes, mouth opening wordlessly. The redhaired woman slowed her pace down, then pulled out her fingers and wiped them on the sheets as the model caught her breath.

Sonia was not prepared for her vision to flip and for Nessa to kneel above her, straddling her hips. She raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend tugged a hairband off her wrist and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. “Nessa, what are you—”

“Shh.” The Water expert smirked and sat fully on her abdomen, rubbing herself as she slid backwards. Sonia’s breath hitched when her legs were gently pried apart, Nessa gazing reverently between. She yelped when her legs were propped on Nessa’s shoulders, the model sliding her up as she lifted half her body in the air.

Sonia’s arms went out to steady herself, eyes wide. “Nessa-aahhhh!” She arched her back as Nessa nipped the insides of her thighs, soothing them with her tongue. She moaned louder she felt a mind-numbing pressure on her pussy. Her breathing quickened and she bit her lip to contain her noises, eyes squeezed shut. Nessa was relentless, her arms tightening securely around Sonia’s thighs as she ravaged her. When her tongue touched her clit briefly, Sonia gasped, feeling herself approaching climax.

She snapped her head up when Nessa pulled back entirely. “Nessa you bitch I was so close—”

“Shut up, I’m trying to keep you from falling.” Nessa rolled her eyes and readjusted her grip, then latched her lips around Sonia’s clit, sucking harshly.

“Oh, Arceus—Nessa—I’m gonna—” The rest of her sentence was drowned out in a moan as she arched her back one last time. She started to feel lightheaded and kept her grip tight on the sheets below her, feeling as though she would float away if she let go. She vaguely felt her legs slowly lowered back down, then the feeling of Nessa crawling along her body to kiss her eyelids. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend sit up and undo her ponytail, whipping her hair back and combing a hand through it.

Sonia bit her lip, feeling her arousal build up again. As she tried to regain her breath, her phone ringer went off, prompting a groan. Nessa laughed and stood, sauntering over to her pants and bending down to pick her phone out. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the screen, tossing the phone to the assistant professor.

“Gloria? What’s up?” Nessa crawled over to her, moving she sheets around as she laid her head on Sonia’s chest. Sonia smiled and combed a hand through her hair.

_“Sonia! It’s bad. Hop just called me to say there are Pokemon Dynamaxing in Hammerlocke. What you warned Leon about is happening, right now! Where are you?”_

Sonia bit her lip, looking down guiltily at her lover’s eyes. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Arceus. I’m in Hulbury but I’ll be there soon as I can. I’ll bring Nessa with me, too. Did you contact Leon yet?”

_“No, Hop is doing that now. I’m meeting with him on Route 7, just outside of Hammerlocke.”_

“Alright. I’ll take a Taxi and be there shortly. I’ll contact Raihan and see if he can start some emergency evacuation process with the other Gym Leaders. Stay safe.” Sonia ended the call and looked up to see Nessa putting her clothes back on. She sat up and smiled when she was handed her trousers and blouse.

Their eyes met and Sonia felt like her heart would burst from all the love in it. “Let’s go.”


End file.
